Fatherhood
by SetoAngel01
Summary: Big Daddy is called to watch Johnny and Ash's kids on super short notice. As his son gets ready to leave, it brings out some unresolved feelings about BD's own (lacking) parenting skills.


**Fatherhood**

 **Rated: T**

 _Story Summary: BD is called to watch Johnny and Ash's kids on super short notice. As his son gets ready to leave, it brings out some unresolved feelings about BD's own (lacking) parenting skills._

* * *

 **I wanted to do something different for Father's Day and since I never got to focus on Big Daddy and Johnny's relationship, I thought I'd take this opportunity to do so. Making it a Johnny x Ash fict in the process is just a bonus. ;-p**

 **Until we're given a canon name for Big Daddy, I'll refer to him as such or BD for short. While in my personal headcanon, I see his name being Johnathan and he named his son after him. So, Johnny's real name is Johnathan (middle, last name) Jr. but he prefers Johnny. But in this fict, it'll just be Big Daddy to dispel any confusion lol.**

 **Happy Father's Day to all those awesome dads out there! Especially mine. Love you, daddy.**

* * *

"Thanks for coming over on such short notice, dad." Johnny flicked his eyes over to the blues of his fathers. "Mr. Moon wasn't exactly sure on the date of the concert and outta nowhere, he called an hour ago - yes, three in the morning - telling me 'n Ash to head out asap." he further explained to the larger gorilla sitting upon the nearby couch.

"Oi, don't mention it, Johnny." Big Daddy cleared his throat before answering.

Wiping his eyes what had to be the dozenth time in the short time span since he'd arrived at his son's house. He was fine on the drive over because he had a goal in mind, but now, merely sitting on a comfortable couch, re-energized the sleep still clinging to the recesses of his brain. BD fought against the encroaching desire to sleep by keeping his attention on his only (adult) child.

Said one who was frantically (but neatly) packing a large suitcase with assorted items scattered about the coffee table. The repetitive motion was too relaxing so his gaze drifted toward a nearby wall decorated with multiple black and white frames. Inside were pictures of the two little ones he would be babysitting this next week while his son and daughter-in-law headlined in a concert…in Japan.

It all still seemed so impossible; especially since his imprisonment and release eight years prior still felt like a dream at times. How his Johnny actually made a living doing what BD seemed ridiculous (even damn impossible) once upon a time.

Recalling in vivid detail the molten anger he'd felt toward Johnny when he failed to arrive as their getaway driver during their riskiest heist yet. The frantic panic thrumming through his veins after crawling through those disgusting sewers hoping to see salvation in the form of a black truck only to see empty streets and incoming cop cars ready to arrest his guilty ass.

The nauseating burn of disappointment deep in his gut when Johnny finally showed up at the prison. Johnny had always been a lousy liar so it wasn't long til he confessed the true reason as to why he ditched them that night.

" _Dad… I-I wanna be a singer."_

Subconsciously biting his lip, forced to remember his reaction to his son's pleas and explanation in what felt like a separate lifetime. Harsh disappointment in himself for the biting and horrid words he'd actually voiced to his only child. A father should be supportive, loving, caring, and give up everything for them - much like Johnny was to his own kids - not to feel such visceral anger toward them for wanting to chase after falling stars.

BD sat there, staring at the beautiful pictures of Johnny with his kids while he was faced with his own less than stellar parenting moment in that jail. The words came back with such harsh clarity; spoken with such biting ire and rough certainty when those harsh words pierced through the dirty phone …

" _You're_ _ **not**_ _my son..."_

The immediate welling of glittery tears in Johnny's chestnut eyes - eyes he'd gotten from his mum and his beloved deceased wife - filled with agony and hurt that _he_ had caused him. Even more than a decade later, he could still almost taste the bitterness his wife would've felt had she heard what he'd told their beautiful baby boy lingering heavily on his tongue.

Worst yet, after speaking the most damaging words you could _ever_ say to your child, he walked away.

Refused to acknowledge anything else as Johnny desperately called after him. Telling him he would be back, that he would win the money and find a way to get him out; begging him to wait, gentle voice breaking slightly and thick with emotion and pain he'd inflicted.

What kind of father was he to walk away from the only one in his life that mattered above all else?

The one remaining link he had to his life in England. Of a beautiful wife taken far too soon, one he missed dearly and would give anything to get back. His precious son. The same one he held and his wife happily sobbed over after two long days in hospital. A happiness that was so visceral and pure; hearing his tiny cries for the first time echoing throughout the room. His beautiful sweet baby boy who used to yank at his ears and giggle until his little cheeks had a pink tint. The baby gorilla smiling at him whenever he walked into the room; the gesture alone causing all the drivel he was forced to deal with that day to fade away as if it never existed…

A boy that clung to him after his mother's passing while all BD did was slowly push him away with his criminal activities and moving them halfway across the world.

 _Johnny._

The last remaining family he had.

And he disowned and fucking turned his back on him…

"...Dad?" Johnny's voice suddenly removed him from his shadowy thoughts.

BD couldn't help but flinch at the quell in silence, "Oh. Yeah? What is it, Johnny?"

"Are you alright?" Johnny mused with brow ridges creased deeply in what could only be concern. He truly never deserved such an amazing son…

"Of course! Never better!" BD replied in all honesty. The last thing he wanted to do before Johnny had to fly halfway across the world was to bring up the biggest mistake of his life; one that still haunted him more than he cared to admit even if Johnny forgave him years ago.

Johnny didn't look convinced whatsoever. "Dad, is something bothering you?."

"No!" Big Daddy laughed, hoping his smile was genuine enough for his son.

"'Course not! I'm just a bit tuckered out is all. S'pose I ought to make a bit a coffee, huh? So you n' Ash can take some with ya on the road? It's a long drive to the airport!" BD continued; not at all comfortable with Johnny's scrutiny and looking for a way out.

Before BD could even stand up, Johnny intervened, "Ash already made some before ya got here."

"Oh. Good! She's really on top of things, huh?"

"Yeah. She is…but, dad? What's wrong? I can tell something is bothering you." Johnny spoke firmly; serious brown eyes digging deep into his own.

Yet any answer he could hope to supply to avoid the questioning stare of his son, fortunately, was forgotten when his daughter-in-law walked into the room.

BD knew instantly whatever conversation they had previously was as good as dropped when strutting into the space of the living room was a woman on a mission and Big Daddy's lips lifted of their own accord at the sight. Both for saving him an uncomfortable conversation and he was just damn happy to see her.

Ash.

Quite a feisty lass to say at the very least. Spirited, bold, blunt and sarcastic and he remembered fondly just how fast he'd gotten along with his son's then-girlfriend. Although he'd be the first to admit that it was a _bit_ strange to see this spunky diminutive porcupine proudly strutting in after his red-as-a-beet son for their first meeting behind three-inch glass and speaking over a dirty telephone system.

Johnny, a blubbering mess, introducing her when BD of course saw the glint in his eyes that told all. His son had always worn his heart on his sleeve and it was impossible to keep her a secret for long when he saw the faraway, twitterpated look crossing his son's bright red face the few times he mentioned his girlfriend in prior visits.

Yet any doubts faded away when Ash didn't even flinch at his gargantuan size on the other side of the glass; she merely placed one hand on her hip, nabbed the phone from Johnny before speaking into the dirty receiver,

"So - how's the big house treatin' ya?"

Johnny, per usual, flipped-out and instantly blurted her name in shock and disbelief at her question but BD was too busy laughing uproariously loud at the blunt statement.

Needless to say, he'd fallen for her just as fast as his son had, and truthfully, he couldn't have hand-chosen a better girl for his boy to be with.

Vivacious, loyal, and he instantly sensed the unconditional and incredibly fierce love she harbored toward Johnny. So whereas the species (and vast size) difference was a bit daunting, he knew the two would find a way to make it work, and had already it seemed. His faith in her was concreted by how she'd slipped her hand in Johnny's throughout the rest of that first meeting, both of them sat looking _so_ damn content to be together, his heart ached in the best way possible.

"Hey BD, how are you?" Ash asked into her over-packed tote; bringing BD back to the present. Damn, he was losing himself to his recollections a lot this morning. It had to have been lack of sleep and coffee - _had to be._

"Hey yourself, Ash. Eh, can't complain, I s'pose," he replied; smiling fondly as he watched the porcupine sidle up next to Johnny to help him finish packing; they always had such a watchable, natural chemistry.

Ash spoke up a moment later, icy blue eyes meeting his own over the heightening supplies filling the suitcase. "I uh, wanted to apologize - I know, it's _such_ such short notice. So, yeah. Sorry."

"Don't be," BD was quick to reply.

"Still. Thanks. I wish we could have gotten Meena to watch 'em but she's busy working - Not that you aren't!" she chuckled, "I know how busy your shop's been lately and I _know_ we're putting you out by asking without much of a warning. So, really, thank you." the porcupine shrugged almost sheepishly; slight shoulders lifting as she flashed him a crooked smile.

Ash's worrying about the work he'd miss at his mechanics shop that he re-opened (since jail was not somewhere he _ever_ wanted to be again), was quite a sweet gesture. He knew money would be tight this month because of the missed work but he was quick to reassure his daughter-in-law with a flippant wave of his hand anyway. "Think nothin' of it, Ash. I'm always more than 'appy to watch the tykes."

"We'll make sure you get paid more than the work you'll miss. I know it hasn't been easy readjusting, so -" Johnny filled in.

BD interrupted, "Aw! Put off ya! I'm not making ya pay me ta watch mah own grandkids. That's bollocks!"

Johnny and Ash shared a look before Johnny spoke, "At least use our credit card to get food and take the kids to the movies or whatever to keep them busy so they don't drive ya _too_ crazy."

Johnny quickly dug his credit card out from his wallet and handed it over.

Big Daddy looked at it, hesitating for a few seconds before reluctantly taking it. Their son could drain him from a month's wages on food alone - the kid was a bottomless pit - so them covering that aspect couldn't hurt.

"A'ight, but _nothing_ else. Ya hear me?" BD waved the small rectangle of plastic as a teasing threat. They were very well-off financially and while he was doing them a favor, he owed them more than he could ever repay. Johnny using so much of his hard-earned money hiring lawyers and covering all the court costs - money he probably would never be able to repay back with his modest mechanic's wages. The money from his criminal enterprises and heists was long gone with the police interference so that wasn't even an option.

Johnny chuckled, "Yeah, yeah, Dad. I gotcha." he mused lightly before Ash grasped his hand to turn him back to their mountain of packing they still had yet to do.

With their attention elsewhere, BD had nothing to keep his own mind occupied. He took a second to slip their credit card in his wallet before he stole a glance at how precisely they were packing the suitcase. It looked almost second nature; something obviously they were used to.

Johnny and Ash's life was so hectic most times. Them gallivanting around the world was as normal as them breathing; the ease in which either of them could walk on a stage and sing in front of a stadium of screaming animals still shook him at times.

Sometimes, it made Johnny feel like a stranger.

Big Daddy having to confront just how _much_ Johnny had changed throughout his journey - his career and all it entailed. Confronting the fact he was behind bars while it all happened made it a damn hard pill to swallow.

Five years passed slowly behind bars and the biggest regret about all his years in gangs reared its ugly head for jail was exactly as he expected: stifling, claustrophobic, boring, and the worst part was having to be away from his son. Not being able to see him growing up into adulthood, watching his singing career flourish, falling in love with an incredible woman, having a family of his own, and during it all, becoming the man BD always hoped he'd be…even more.

 _And he'd fucking missed most of it._

While Johnny went off making platinum records, selling out stadiums, and getting hitched with the girl of his dreams - BD was stuck behind bars. Johnny (and Ash when available) would visit often to tell them of any new goings-on, exciting plans, and fill them in on their lives. It wasn't freedom, but it was what kept him sane. Even behind glass, seeing the excitement on his son's face about a new album, tour, or telling him about his latest date with Ash, made his own personal hell worth it.

Since he was released, he'd striven to make up for lost time. Finally be the father he should have been for all those years; renewed desire to strive, spend as much time with his son but with Johnny's new schedule, it was hard.

At times, Johnny still felt like a stranger to him.

Here he was, this world famous singer and musician - a confident man instead of the shy, unsure teenager he used to be. Nearly his height and size by this point, older, wiser, and BD's heart lurched at how foolish he had been during Johnny's life. Pushing his son aside to make his own way in a criminal underworld that he'd introduced his son too. How reckless he had been - exposing his innocent son to things he shouldn't have seen, animals he never should have met.

 **Fuck** , just what kind of father _was_ he?

"Earth to Big Daddy - you copy?" Ash's sardonic voice broke through the clouds of anguish he nearly lost himself to.

BD chuckled, shaking his head and thanking God he hadn't done anything crazy like start crying, but damn, if his eyes didn't smart like crazy…

"Oi, 'orry, Ash. I should probably go get some coffee." he said to excuse his behavior.

"Guess now I know where Johnny gets that from," Ash chuckled but there was still a strange look on her face as if she didn't believe him but thankfully said nothing to push the issue.

Johnny cut in, "Here, dad," while handing him a laminated sheet of paper before Ash could start some questioning of her own.

"These are numbers of Moon, Rosita, and Meena, if ya need a break, they're good options. I reckon you know the numbers for the police or fire department," Ash said with a mirthless laugh, giving him that look which, even with her tiny size, scared the shit outta him. "I trust _they_ won't need to be called…right?"

BD just smirked before uttering, "'Course not. I raised this one," he sent a thumb in Johnny's direction, "He turned out a'ight so I s'pose your little ones will be fine."

"I'll hold you to that."

"Oh, and some other things," Johnny smoothly cut in again, "We restocked the icebox and pantry with the kid's favorite foods that should last the week. Josh's backpack for school is hangin' by the door; his schedule is written on the bottom there." Johnny reached over and pointed it out on the sheet.

BD nodded his understanding.

"Make sure he does his homework, he tends to slack a bit with babysitters so you may have to remind him - if needed, ya can bribe him with the candy bars hidden on top of the fridge. " Johnny chuckled softly and the fondness in his voice had BD's throat tightening for he'd never cared much for Johnny's schoolwork.

Ash's phone suddenly rang and she quickly excused herself while Johnny steadily continued.

"Josh should be up by 7:15, he'll get dressed on his own but make sure he's eating breakfast - he likes cereal or scrambled eggs - by 7:30. Should give ya plenty of time to help AJ get up and ready for the day. School starts by 8:15 and make sure ya get back to the school no later than a quarter til 3 because parkin' is a headache otherwise." Johnny mentioned, counting imaginary items on his fingers as if reading off a checklist in his mind. "We also canceled AJ's playdates this week because we don't want ya having to just play chauffeur all day but other than that, should be easy. Nothing different than the other times ya watched 'em really. Order pizzas, take them to the movies on the weekends. Whatever ya think you want to handle."

BD smiled, wanting to berate his son for thinking he didn't remember that he had raised him and knew how to take care of kids, but he bit his tongue.

"Great - uh, I think that's it. I-I'll be back. I need to make sure we're not forgettin' anything important." Johnny mused before he was suddenly going up the stairs and leaving BD to his own devices - his mind drifting as he stared at the list in his hands.

Although Johnny and Ash's kids were a staple in his life now, he still recalled one of his brief episodes of hesitancy all those years ago about his son dating a porcupine; the impossibility of him getting grandkids.

While he loved Ash dearly and knew there was no other woman he preferred as a daughter-in-law, it was hard to watch their friends off having kids while Johnny and Ash stayed without. It didn't seem to bother the couple but he couldn't help but notice how Johnny interacted with his co-worker's children. He could tell how much Johnny wanted to be a father for the desire he harbored was one BD recalled on his own face all those years ago.

Big Daddy could not fault Johnny for falling for a girl outside his own species though. That was one of the things he had known about Johnny far before he ever met Ash. Johnny had always fancied girls much smaller than himself so shacking up with a porcupine was not surprising as it should have been.

Them having kids though - he was outright dumbfounded how they made that possible.

Adoption was never even something the large old-fashioned gorilla considered or even thought about. While it was indeed an option, it was one thing to acknowledge and another ballpark to wake up to Johnny and Ash showing up at his garage one morning with a tiny sleeping gorilla wrapped in a blanket. Their overjoyed faces showing signs of exhaustion as they presented the baby boy to him.

BD wouldn't lie - his first thought was they were fugitives that stole a kid from a hospital - well, until he noticed the kid was almost a year old by the size alone (if Johnny's tininess at birth was any indication). Ash still thought his wide eyes and accusations spewed henceforth into the cool morning air was as funny as hell (unlike her husband).

Once they brought Josh home, Johnny changed before his eyes. Proving himself to be a fantastic father; attentive, loving, giving little Josh his entire heart and seeing him in such a way reminded him of himself - well, at first.

Big Daddy was over the moon bringing his baby boy home.

Every smile, unintelligible babble, and giggle - hell, even when Johnny would cry, it was like beautiful music to his ears. Both he and his wife tending to the tiny needy gorilla every second of every day; making sure he was happy and kept out of trouble as he grew into a spirited toddler who was not afraid to scale their kitchen cabinets in search of a snack. As much as a handful as he was growing up, BD felt nothing but love for his son.

That all changed when his wife unexpectedly passed away.

Her death was so jarring and sudden he still felt he whiplash even today. Losing her had been severing the better part of his heart; she's the one that convinced him to permanently give up his reckless criminal ways in the first place. That amazing woman had been his salvation. Loving him regardless of his shady past and he'd in turn loved her so much that he pushed aside his criminal ways, gotten a real job, and did everything needed to support her and their new son. Then barely ten years after bringing Johnny home from the hospital, he was burying his wife in the ground.

Nothing was ever the same since. The loving father he once was was long gone; in his place this shell who resorted back to burglarizing and associating with criminal enterprises he promised he never would do again. The close call with the police he had in London had him leaving Europe for good and moving to America; hoping for a fresh start and better luck in a new country.

Perhaps here, the pain would dull - _it didn't._

Lost in his own grief, he ignored Johnny; inwardly hating how his eyes were exactly the same shade of the woman he'd lost. Mannerisms, her accent (which differed from his own with her higher-class upbringing), and even her adoration of music was all contained inside his son.

Part of him hated it.

So, Big Daddy did all he could to groom his son into becoming more like himself yet Johnny was as stubborn as he was; wanting nothing to do with his 'business' he'd created but BD kept pushing him in hopes that Johnny wouldn't have a choice and give in eventually. Guilting him into helping out, surreptitiously become part of the gang in a seamless transition. Never noticing where Johnny's real passions lay just underneath the surface, and truthfully, not caring to learn who Johnny had become against his every wish.

How Johnny's musical passions shouldn't have been a surprise but it's amazing what you can convince yourself of when the grief is so stifling…

"Dammit," Ash exclaimed upon walking back into the room; thankfully announcing herself before she caught him spacing out. "Ugh! Seriously?! Why can't these airports make up their freakin' minds?" she muttered into the screen of her cell phone.

"Somethin' wrong?" BD asked, standing to his feet.

Ash lifted her eyes to look at him; a sheepish smile on her face before she answered, "Sorry, BD. I wanted to wait 'til the kids woke up before we left, but our plane apparently wasn't delayed after all."

"What's happening, Love?" Johnny asked while descending the steps.

"Looks like our original flight is back on." Ash informed without looking up from her phone.

Johnny's eyes flicked to the clock on the wall, "Oh. Well, guess we oughta be going then."

"Yeah. Better hurry too." Ash sighed, rubbing her tired eyes before reaching for a bag but Johnny grabbed it before her paw made contact with the strap. She flashed her husband a gentle smile as he started to head toward the door before stopping by the bottom of the steps.

BD say the hesitancy in Johnny and them having to leave sooner than expected; the way he bit his lip and froze for a moment. Ash must have noticed as well for she walked back to him and gently grasped his hand.

"We'll call them tonight." Ash said and BD noticed the obvious sadness lacing her tone as they went back to the task of carrying their bags to the car.

* * *

BD quietly helped them load the truck up; packing their suitcases and her guitar cases gingerly into the bed of the truck before bidding them goodbye before he made his way back toward the house.

Oh his way there, he felt pertinent ache deep in his chest. Perhaps in recalling so much he thought he buried further down; all he missed of his son's life was now an almost constant weight on his chest that only seemed to be increasing in density.

As much as he apologized to his son regarding words and actions, it never seemed to be enough. Johnny forgiving him didn't matter because for fuck's sake, he couldn't forgive himself. Perhaps never would but it didn't mean that he'd done enough to make it up to Johnny - _as if he ever could._

Yet as he watched Johnny load the last bag, Big Daddy knew he had to say _something_ before his heart exploded!

"Johnny, **wait**!" he called after his boy who was helping Ash climb into the tall truck bed.

Johnny didn't respond, just turned back to his wife and gave her a quick kiss before returning to the porch where BD waited with a wide smile.

"What is it, dad?" he asked upon closing the distance between them.

Big Daddy didn't answer verbally; instead, he pulled his son into his arms, pressing his face into his shoulder and holding him as tightly as his arms allowed. Palm cupping the back of his precious child's head to firmly hold him in place.

In that telling moment, BD couldn't help but recall the similar hug those many years ago after his son's performance. Unlike that time though, there wasn't the fear and anxiety of being caught. the repercussions of breaking out of prison or even his son pushing him away - as much as he deserved it. It was nothing but pride filling his chest much like it did that night, but this time, it was for a much deeper reason.

Witnessing the man his son had become; the husband, father, and man BD could never be…

… _and that was okay._

"I'm _**so**_ proud of you, Johnny." he whispered into his son's ear.

Slowly, he felt Johnny's arms wrapping around him in return, "Thanks, dad." was Johnny's whimpered reply and BD's lips quirked at his emotional son.

Before he could second guess himself, he pulled back, hands on Johnny's shoulders and just _looked_ at him. Taking him in as if it was for the first time since that moment behind dirty glass - the moment he disowned him - aka, the worst mistake of his life.

Yet instead of a hunched over teenager scared to death about his reaction, Johnny was now in his early thirties, hair lightened considerably on the back of his neck and top of his head. Chestnut brown eyes deeper set with the responsibilities of fatherhood and a hectic career, but still as bright and beautiful as ever and _damn_ , BD was _**so**_ fucking proud of him.

"Ya better drive safely. Put on your seatbelts, keep lookin' at yer mirrors and _always_ watch out for those other idiot drivers - they're bloody _giving_ licenses away anymore - watch yourself and your wife."

Johnny smiled fondly, "Of course, dad."

"Oh, and ya better call me the second your plane lands in Tokyo - let me know you two are safe n' sound."

"Sure," Johnny chuckled, eyes still welling with unshed tears but this time, they were happy.

Before he could care about his pride which he pushed aside years ago, BD pulled Johnny back into his arms, roughly kissing the side of his head before whispering in his ear, " _...I love you, son._ _ **So**_ _much."_

Johnny's arms tightened around him, "I love you too, dad."

"Hey, I hate to break up this hug fest, but we're gonna be late!" Ash shouted out her window; giving BD a wink and a wave as Johnny jumped with a start.

"Ya sure are. Sorry yer old man kept ya up - don't keep yer bride waitin' any longer." BD said around a smile that was so big, it was making his cheeks ache. Pulling back, the larger gorilla held his son at arm's length to continue to look at him in awe; hands grasping at his shoulders that he hesitated to release.

Dammit, all those years of wanting Johnny to be like him - a criminal, a bloody thief when he was born to do so much more. BD felt like the biggest fool in the world for ever thinking otherwise…

"Right." Johnny started awkwardly; gently moving out of his grasp but not before giving him a pat on the shoulder. "We'll be back in a week."

"Remember to call me the second you get there!" he demanded, emotion welling inside of him as he yelled the words at Johnny's retreating back.

"I will!"

Ash gave him a wave as Johnny got in the truck, fastened his seat-belt and checked the mirrors before taking off with a quiet purr of the engine.

Silently, BD watched them drive away; his eyes staying steadfast on the truck until it disappeared out of sight. Heart pounding and smile never leaving his lips as he walked back inside the house, chest feeling lighter than he had in a long time.

* * *

"Josh! AJ! Grandpa's here!" he bellowed upon closing the front door.

In hindsight, he knew he probably should have let them sleep, the sun was barely kissing the horizon after all, but he couldn't help it. Given the fact he heard hushed giggling from the top of the stairs when he walked in the door already confirmed both kids were awake and only laying low until their parents left.

BD didn't bother hiding the uproarious laughter that burst forth when the two came bounding down the stairs and eagerly jumping into his awaiting arms.

"GRANDPA!" Josh squealed, hugging his grandpa around his thick middle.

"Pandpa!" AJ squeaked happily as she hopped up and down.

BD hugged them fiercely, picking them up and plopping himself down on the couch and setting them on his lap. As he held these precious children close to his chest, he couldn't help but just absorb this wonderful moment. To be free from those harsh white walls and bars, of grueling boredom and disgusting meals made it worth it to be here right here and now. A whole week to spend with his grandkids, buying pizzas and watching movies; nothing but pure bliss after years of hell.

He pulled back, smiling at his grandchildren. Josh towering over his much smaller porcupine sister but her personality (much like her mother's) made up for her demure size. They looked up at him with such adoration and love he never would deserve.

"What are we gonna do this week, grandpa?" Josh's emerald eyes were filled with excitement and BD couldn't help but brush back his soft little tufts of brown hair before answering.

Quickly eating up the role while putting a thoughtful finger to his chin as he murmured, "Hmm, I'm not sure…"

AJ was jittery and bouncing on his knee and blurting out, "PAH-K!" BD knew meant 'park' with her still learning her 'r's.

"What about the movies?" Josh suggested, "There's a really great one that jus' came out!"

"I dunno…" he drawled with a badly-concealed smirk. "Maybe we'll just stay 'ere all weekend and ya guys can watch some educational shows on the telly."

The look of horror on Josh's face was well worth the teasing.

"Just 'joshin' ya!" BD gently poked the young gorilla's soft belly, who squealed in laughter at the action, "Get it? Joshin? Eh, but still, I don't hear ya asking politely."

"Please!" Josh begged with folded hands and a pleading smile.

"Pwease!" AJ mimicked as best she could, glittery brown eyes and huge pouty bottom lip. It was no wonder Johnny was wrapped around her teeny little finger.

Big Daddy smiled at the kids in his lap who were eagerly awaiting his answer. He finally did with a shrug and uttered, "Eh, I _guess_ we can go to the park and cinema..."

Josh and AJ's squeals of excitement was short lived when BD began mercilessly tickling them.

Their combined frantic laughter echoing throughout the room causing BD to glance up at the pictures on the wall. So many memories and images portraying parenthood; his own echoing throughout his head and while he couldn't turn back time and be the father he _should_ have been, he knew at the very least, he could be the best grandpa ever. He was for _damn_ sure gonna keep making up for lost time with Johnny as well.

After all, there was now plenty of time to make up for it.


End file.
